


feel your breath course frankly below

by itskamala



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Amigo Secreto do Cheese Lettuce Project, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sanji, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sloppy Seconds, Sub!Zoro, orgasmos secos provavelmente não funcionam assim mAS, um pouquinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskamala/pseuds/itskamala
Summary: Há um homem atrás dele. Zoro pode sentir o toque fantasma de calças de tule e de coxas grossas se esgueirando entre as suas pernas entreabertas e Zoro deveria sentir medo. Porque há cordas grossas tecidas entre os seus pulsos, traçando padrões pelo seu peito e raspando a clavícula, escovando a sua coluna, descendo pela barriga.Há um homem atrás dele, mas tudo o que Zoro pode fazer é exalar o ar com um zumbido patético, a sua pele latejando e o suor escorrendo pelas omoplatas, desejo escorrendo por entre os dedos.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	feel your breath course frankly below

**Author's Note:**

> escrito para a INCRÍVEL SamaClar no amigo segredo do cheese lettuce project. tu me pediu BDSM e fluffy, então eu tentei meu melhor IWNDIWJA eu realmente espero que esteja do teu agrado 🥺💕 
> 
> revisado mas não betado, me desculpe por qualquer erro residual e boa leitura!!

_ feel your breath course frankly below _

Há um homem atrás dele. Zoro pode facilmente sentir uma respiração quente contra a sua garganta, dedos mal tocando a sua pele nua e um tecido macio cobrindo os seus olhos, o deixando no absoluto escuro. 

Há um atrás dele. Zoro pode sentir o toque fantasma de calças de tule e de coxas grossas se esgueirando entre as suas pernas entreabertas e Zoro  _ deveria  _ sentir  _ medo.  _ Porque há cordas grossas tecidas entre os seus pulsos, nós complicados demais para se quebrarem usando apenas força bruta, mantendo-os atados firmemente nas suas costas. Outras cordas grossas, traçando padrões pelo seu peito e raspando a clavícula, escovando a sua coluna, descendo pela barriga e dolorosamente fazendo pressão contra o seu pênis duro, pressionando a pele das coxas. 

Há um homem atrás dele, mas tudo o que Zoro pode fazer é exalar o ar com um zumbido patético, a sua pele latejando e o suor escorrendo pelas omoplatas, desejo escorrendo por entre os dedos.

Com os olhos cegos, todo o corpo de Zoro é mais sensível. As cordas criam uma fricção áspera, escorregando com o suor que mancha a pele marrom. Os dedos do homem são finos, Zoro pode dizer, lentamente cruzando o seu abdômen, a ponta das unhas ásperas traçando linhas que queimam logo acima da virilha, mas ainda baixo  _ demais.  _

Há um breve lampejo de dentes raspando contra a sua nuca, antes de lábios molhados beijarem o sal da pele, pegando uma gota de suor que Zoro sentiu vividamente descer pelo pescoço. Há uma janela aberta no quarto, ele poderia dizer, julgando pela brisa fria que serpenteava o quarto insuportavelmente quente. 

E havia silêncio. Silêncio profundo e perturbador, quebrado brevemente apenas pelas respirações rápidas de Zoro, os seus próprios ofegos soando desesperadamente  _ altos _ . 

O homem se afasta. O calor das costas de Zoro se vai bruscamente, o fazendo contrair os músculos do abdômen para forçar os seus joelhos a ficarem imóveis, sustentando o seu corpo. Ele tinha a impressão de que algo não sairia bem se ele apenas caísse como um saco de batatas. 

Então, o silêncio foi quebrado. Um estalo, como o de um isqueiro sendo acesso e uma risada rouca e afiada.

Passos soaram, sapatos raspando no chão, mas não sendo arrastados. O homem tinha classe, ele podia dizer. Postura clara, pernas longas, talvez? Combinariam com calças de tule, ele acha. 

Os dedos voltam a sua pele, correndo pela cicatriz que rasgava o peito de Zoro, brincando com a pele sensível visível entre as amarras da corda. O colchão a frente dele afundou e Zoro sabia que o homem estava cara a cara com ele, antes dos dedos elegantes puxarem com aspereza o seu queixo. O bafo cheirando a cigarro não poderia enganar ninguém.

— Uma beleza que eu tenho aqui, você não acha? — ele fala, a mansidão apenas como um tom falso para o rouco áspero da sua voz. Ele se aproximou mais e os dedos dele esfregaram contra a cabeça do pau de Zoro e--  _ porra.  _

Zoro quase deixou um choramingo cair sobre os lábios. O homem riu soprado, traçando os lábios de Zoro e afastando a sua mão, traçando a linha do seu quadril, esfregando os ossos afiados. 

— Você está assustado, gatinho? — O homem provoca novamente. Zoro lambe os lábios, os dedos se contorcendo em suas costas, ansiando por apenas um pouco  _ mais  _ de contato. — Tão disposto para mim… Eu acho que vou brincar um pouquinho com você. O que você acha? 

Zoro quase choraminga. Desta vez o homem é mais ousado, a palma das mãos dele escorregando contra a sua cintura, brincando distraidamente com a trilha de cabelo que descia do seu abdômen até a virilha. 

— Tão sensível — ele ri. —  _ Roronoa  _ — ele ronrona —, aceitando tudo o que  _ eu  _ o der. Tudo o que eu  _ quiser  _ te dar.  Me dê uma palavra, gatinho. 

Ele sussurra a última parte, a voz ainda firme, mas não zombeteira. E Zoro  _ sabe  _ a resposta que ele espera. Mas a sua boca desliza, um canto da sua mente fugindo do objetivo da submissão. As cordas que prendiam os seus pulsos queimam agradavelmente e ele cuspe. 

Em retrospecto, é um pequeno erro.

— Eu não sou de vidro.

Há uma pausa longa. Zoro engole, a palma das suas mãos repentinamente muito úmida. 

O homem  _ respira.  _

—  _ Palavra,  _ Zoro — ele diz, mais duro, o personagem escorregando por um momento. 

O equilíbrio de Zoro pende um pouco e ele engole novamente. Os seus cílios se agitam sobre o tecido amarrado a sua cabeça. 

— Azul — ele diz. Dedos escovam a sua mandíbula com cuidado. 

— Certo — o homem responde, mas é seco e cortado.

Engolindo, Zoro sabe o que ele deve dizer, por mais que o homem não tenha mais pronunciado nenhuma palavra. Ele não hesita desta vez. 

— Me desculpe — Zoro diz, o seu ego um pouquinho quebrado. — Azul, Mestre.

_ Respire _ . 

— Eu pensei que você quisesse ser  _ bom _ , meu amor — o homem diz, um desgosto fingindo em sua voz, por trás de um pequeno lampejo de frustração mal-escondido. 

— Eu quero — Zoro jura, a voz dolorosamente pesada.

O homem zumbe. 

— Eu mandei você falar? — ele pergunta. O tom pesado e afiado da sua voz é mais do que suficiente para fazer Zoro se encolher e morder os lábios para parar um choramingo entalado na garganta. O colchão muda na frente dele e as unhas do homem arranham a parte interna das suas coxas com  _ força.  _ Zoro estremece, desesperadamente tentando mover o seu corpo para mais perto do calor, trazer os pequenos toques calculados para o meio das suas pernas. — Olhe para si mesmo. Você parece uma puta rastejando pelos meus toques. 

_ Respire.  _

— Palavra — ele repete, seco. 

Zoro morde o lábio.

— Azul, Mestre. 

Ele não diz mais nada, mas Zoro ouve o pequeno som satisfeito que ele solta. Os toques dele ainda são ásperos contra a sua pele quente e sensível, suor escorrendo pelas suas costas, as suas mãos úmidas. 

É como uma pequena sessão de tortura particular. Os dedos do homem vêm e vão, apenas atiçando, apenas provocando, mas muito longe do objetivo real.  _ Deus _ , Zoro só queria que aquele homem o  bagunçasse  por inteiro. O fodesse da forma mais crua que ele pudesse contra o colchão. Brincasse com ele, reduzisse a sua mente até que nem restasse pensamentos nublados, apenas prazer bruto e áspero. 

Zoro estremece quando um hálito quente belisca a ponta de um dos seus mamilos, dentes cegos puxando a jóia de metal ali.

A voz da consciência de Roronoa se calou, assim que os lábios quentes de Sanji envolveram o seu mamilo. Língua quente circulando a pele, dentes puxando os nervos. 

Os dedos dele se movem para o meio do peito, esfregando a cicatriz que corta a pele do ombro aos ossos do quadril. Calor irradia da pele, penetrando o corpo de Zoro.

Zoro grunhe. 

— Eu deveria te foder no seco — ele comenta, como se estivesse apenas dizendo as horas, o tom casual envolto por uma fascinação suja com um sotaque francês forte. — Eu aposto que você está gasto o suficiente para o meu pau. Como uma  _ prostituta.  _

Zoro respira fundo. Ele morde a língua para se impedir de falar, porque ele está  _ muito  _ ciente da sensação pegajosa descendo pelas suas coxas, manchando as coxas. Porque o homem está  _ certo,  _ a sua bunda aberta e escorrendo sêmen e lubrificante da última vez que o seu namorado transou com ele. Porque o homem poderia apenas o empurrar para trás e o  _ usar  _ e Zoro  _ não iria  _ reclamar. 

O pensamento deplorável faz o corpo de Zoro se contrair e uma gota de pré-gozo escorrer do seu pau. O homem capta a sua reação atentamente e Zoro não precisa  _ ver  _ para sentir os olhos dele o analisando. A prova é o modo com que ele se inclina e traça o dedão ali, esfregando a cabeça.

— Tão sensível — ele diz enquanto Zoro  _ expira.  _ Mais uma vez, Zoro morde a língua para não responder. Os seus dedos tremem e o homem ri. — Você está tão impaciente, meu amor. Mas que graça teria se tudo acabasse tão rápido? 

_ É  _ uma pergunta retórica, mas Zoro se força a engolir uma resposta. 

— Abra as pernas — ele pede. Não, Zoro pondera rapidamente, a mente girando,  _ pedir  _ não é a palavra correta. Ele  _ ordena.  _

Zoro tenta esparramar mais os seus joelhos pelo colchão, mas é difícil fazer isso sem perder o equilíbrio, quando o seu corpo está inteiramente trançado com cordas. O homem, no entanto, apenas grunhe em aprovação, talvez muito mais pela submissão do que pelo ato em si, e apoia uma das mãos sobre a nuca de Zoro, a outra descendo como uma carícia pela coluna, parando acima da curva da bunda de Zoro.

Está  _ quente. Dolorosamente  _ quente e é  _ tão  _ patético que ele, Roronoa Zoro, esteja se despedaçando com  _ tão pouco,  _ mas isso — a carência, o desespero, os gemidos cortados — parece agradar o homem, então Zoro puxa o seu orgulho para baixo.

Zoro perde quando os dedos dele descem e há um polegar no seu cuzinho, esfregando e puxando a entrada usada.

— Você quer isso? Você parece tão desesperado, meu amor — o homem sussurra, os lábios beijando a orelha de Zoro. 

_ Sim, inferno. Sim, sim, sim, sim.  _

— Use palavras, gatinho — ele diz, indiretamente dando a permissão para Zoro. 

—  _ Sim _ — Zoro ofega. 

O homem estala a língua.  _ Resposta errada. _

_ —  _ Você não está nem se  _ esforçando _ , querido. Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor. Talvez eu devesse o ensinar melhor, não é? 

Um barulho quebrado escapa da garganta de Zoro. 

—  _ Mestre… _

_ —  _ Silêncio — ele branda. — Calma, calma, gatinho — ele diz, deixando um beijo gentil na base do pescoço de Zoro, mas há apenas maldade nas suas palavras. — Você está sendo  _ mau.  _

Zoro sabia o que isso queria dizer. A sua pele se arrepiou em antecipação, mas o tapa contra as suas bochechas nunca veio. 

A falta da dor não fez nada para acalmar a sensação que se embalou no seu estômago. Na verdade, apenas  _ aumentou _ e Zoro mordeu os lábios maltratados. O gosto de sangue se acumulou entre os dentes, a sua pele se arrepiando com o vento frio que veio da janela quando o homem se  _ afastou _ , o colchão mudando quando ele sem dúvidas saiu da cama, passos calmos soando pelo quarto silencioso e então o rangido suave de uma gaveta se abrindo.

A realização atingiu Zoro em cheio e o sangue dele cantou em antecipação. 

O calor sólido do homem voltou abruptamente e ele encaixou algo circular, apertado e empurrou o brinquedo até a base do seu pênis. Zoro reconheceu o acessório de cara. Um anel peniano. Zoro só gozaria quando e  _ se  _ o homem quisesse — a ideia do controle velado que o ele tinha sobre Zoro fez o seu pau pingar e o homem rapidamente desceu a mão pela extensão da glande, masturbando lentamente, fazendo os ossos de Zoro coçarem com a vontade de empurrar os quadris para cima. 

Mas Zoro deveria, Zoro  _ queria,  _ ser um bom menino para o Mestre. Então ele apenas mordeu os lábios, a mandíbula cerrada enquanto gotas de suor desciam pela têmpora para cair no vão sobre as clavículas. 

— Abra — o homem disse quando as carícias pararam por um momento, dois dedos batendo de leve contra o seus lábios. Zoro abriu, obedientemente. — Chupe.

Zoro apenas obedeceu silenciosamente, girando a língua pelos dígitos, raspando apenas superficialmente os dentes contra os nós dos dedos — como ele faria se fosse  _ outra  _ coisa ali. 

Quando o homem tirou os dedos, sem dúvidas brilhantes com saliva, mesmo que Zoro não pudesse ver, havia uma linha de cuspe escorrendo pelo queixo de Zoro, os seus lábios escorregadios, vermelhos convidativos. Zumbido, o homem passou o dedão contra a pele, não limpando, apenas espalhando a bagunça pegajosa contra a pele de Zoro. 

Então, com a boca ainda aberta, o homem empurrou uma bolinha de silicone macio para dentro, couro e metal frio fazendo a sua pele arrepiar quando o homem afivelou a mordaça na sua nuca. Ele deu um tapinha no rosto de Zoro, de brincadeira, rindo sombriamente. 

— Assim você irá ficar calado, não vai, amor? 

O homem se mexe atrás dele e o último brinquedo é empurrado para dentro dele, frio e sem preparação. Um plug anal. 

Em cheio contra a sua prostata. 

O homem ri, conhecedor, pela maneira com que as costas de Zoro arqueiam involuntariamente, tensas. 

Ele estoca o brinquedo sem pressa, a entrada gasta de Zoro nem mesmo oferecendo resistência. Ele faz um barulho satisfeito, de propósito errando a próstata de Zoro. 

— Você sabe — ele diz, um tapa doloroso estalado contra a bunda de Zoro. Há maldade em seu tom. — Eu já vi prostitutas menos usadas. 

Zoro não responde, obviamente. Há passos no silêncio, se afastando depois dele depositar um pequeno sino contra a palma de Zoro. O rangido de uma cadeira arrastando no chão e silêncio. O corpo de Zoro imediatamente sente falta do calor dos dedos dele e Zoro não pode deixar de lamentar quando o barulho do clique de um isqueiro corta o silêncio, junto de sapatos raspando no chão. 

O Mestre irá apenas  _ assistir. _

— Puta — ele diz. Não _meu amor,_ não _gatinho_ , não _querido. Puta. —_ Você se lembra dos seus códigos? 

Zoro agarra o sino em sua palma. 

_ Azul,  _ Zoro pensa e balança o sino uma vez, estridente. O homem murmura, satisfeito.

_ Amarelo,  _ e Zoro balança duas vezes. 

_ Rubro,  _ e Zoro balança três vezes. 

— Me dê um código, agora. 

Zoro balança apenas uma vez apenas, fechando o pequeno sino na palma da sua mão com força, impedindo-o de soar. 

Nada acontece pelos próximos segundos, dolorosamente lentos. Então,  _ oh,  _ há uma vibração baixa apenas provocando o seu buraco aberto e Zoro  _ sabe _ qual foi o plug que o homem inseriu. 

O de controle remoto. 

Engolindo, Zoro arqueia mais as costas, involuntariamente tentando dar a ele uma visão melhor. O vibrador escorrega pela bagunça molhada dentro de Zoro, a ponta arranhando a sua próstata, mas não tocando. Zoro morde o lábio para não choramingar. 

Ele começa com uma brincadeira leve. Ligando e desligando o vibrador, na medida suficiente para sempre deixar o pau de Zoro vazando, a ereção molhada sempre dura. Não o suficiente para arrancar muito prazer de Zoro, apenas  _ provocando.  _

De tempo em tempo há o estalo de um isqueiro e tragadas profundas, o cheiro de tabaco enchendo o quarto, familiar a Zoro. A frustração começa a beirar, os ossos de Zoro coçando sobre a pele, quase se esfregando no colchão para aliviar a sua ereção dolorida. 

Há um soluço cortado arranhando garganta de Zoro quando o homem repentinamente muda a configuração para a mais alta. Gritando, o corpo de Zoro estreme, o cuzinho dele se contraindo, a ponta  _ finalmente _ pressionando contra a próstata. 

O homem ri. Zoro deveria saber melhor.

No ar, há apenas murmúrios quebrados e molhados que escapam da mordaça, a vibração alta do vibrador e saliva escorrendo pelo queixo de Zoro enquanto as suas pernas tremem. O cheiro de tabaco preenche o ambiente, mas Zoro pode sentir o sal que ronda o quarto, o fedor de suor e sexo se misturando com o ar frio que vem da janela aberta. 

Ele não tem certeza de quanto tempo atrás os toques do homem o deixaram ou quantos cigarros ele fumou. Mas ele está ciente do sino agarrados na sua mão, o aperto dos dedos dolorosamente forte, a ponta de metal cortando a sua pele, ao ponto de quase rasgar a pele. Ele está ciente dos ruídos molhados, do lubrificante seco manchando a pele, da sua entrada se contraindo para tentar manter o vibrador dentro da bagunça desleixada e aberta do seu cu. E ele está ainda mais ciente do anel no seu pau, o impedindo de vir mesmo quando o vibrador esfrega e esfrega na sua próstata, a dor contraído no seu âmago, a sensação de balançar na ponta de uma faca com a negação.

Ele está ciente da visão deplorável que ele deve estar exibindo para o homem. 

Roronoa voltou a puxar os pulsos. As cordas ásperas forçando a pele sensível mais uma vez. O homem aumentou a vibração novamente, desta vez no máximo. Os joelhos de Zoro quase cederam desta vez, e então todo o corpo dele estremeceu, um fio de eletricidade correndo os ossos, um gemido quebrado nos lábios. 

Ele deve ter apagado em algum momento entre a onda de prazer absurda porque agora os dedos do homem voltaram às suas costas, acariciando a pele, a sua bunda vazia, o seu pau solto e pesado entre as pernas e os seus lábios abertos, manchados de saliva, a pressão da mordaça não mais contra a sua língua. 

— Gatinho — o homem ronrona, afeição pesada nas suas palavras enquanto ele passa as mãos suavemente pelas suas costas suadas. — Você veio  _ seco?  _ Fale comigo.

_ — Mestre  _ — Zoro consegue engasgar. —  _ Por favor,  _ eu não- 

— Shh — ele sussurra, beijando as suas costas. — Eu não estou bravo, meu amor. Você foi  _ tão  _ bom para mim, sim? 

Zoro soluça. 

— Zoro — ele diz baixinho. — Me dê uma palavra.

— Azul. Por favor,  _ San--  _ Mestre,  _ por favor —  _ Zoro implora pateticamente, por mais que ele nem mesmo soubesse pelo  _ que  _ estava pedindo desta vez. 

O homem respira fundo, os dedos nunca deixando de traçar padrões nas costas de Zoro. 

— Me diga o que você precisa, amor. 

— Áspero — Zoro diz, a voz como uma lixa. — Eu- eu preciso que você me foda e segure a minha garganta e… 

— Tudo bem — ele responde, cortando Zoro com um murmúrio. Ele acaricia as costas de Zoro enquanto Zoro choraminga, beijando a pele. —  _ Tudo bem.  _ Me dê um minuto, amor. 

Ele se afasta rapidamente, voltando tão rápido quanto saiu, pressionado uma garrafa contra os seus lábios e Zoro engole, a água descendo fresca contra a sua garganta esfolada, acalmando os machucados em seus lábios secos. Ele murmura. 

— Mais? 

Zoro acena com a cabeça e o homem abre outra garrafa. Ele havia tomado tudo? Era um pouco confuso para ele agora, a percepção de profundidade ou dimensão. Até mesmo os sons eram cortados por um zumbido baixo e era difícil se concentrar em alguma coisa além da voz quente do homem e do toque suave das suas mãos. Ele estava arranhando o subespaço, mesmo que Zoro não se desse conta disso agora. 

— Calma. Eu estou com você — o homem murmura contra a sua mandíbula. A garrafa de água se vai em piscar de olhos e então as mãos dele estão traçando a sua bunda de novo. Zoro geme, apreciando o toque. — Você quer tirar? As cordas ou a venda. 

— Não — Zoro diz, momentos depois. — Eu preciso  _ agora.  _

Há uma risada quente em suas costas. 

— Impaciente, meu amor? — ele pergunta. — Eu irei cuidar de você.

Zoro  _ confia  _ nele. Zumbindo novamente, ele pressiona delicadamente as mãos contra a espinha de Zoro, indicando-o para dobrar o corpo e colocar a bochecha sobre o travesseiro novamente. Dedos delicados beliscam a borda da sua entrada, um pequeno toque fantasma procurando por machucados, talvez, e então, em contraste com os dedos suaves na sua espinha, o homem apenas se  _ enterra _ dentro de Zoro, sem nenhuma cerimônia a mais. 

Zoro geme grutalmente. 

Há apenas um momento a mais para Zoro se acostumar com o pau latejante dentro dele, maior que o plug consideravelmente, o tempo em que as mãos dele escorregam das costas para a cintura e ele muda os quadris, batendo contra a bunda de Zoro  _ forte.  _

O seu corpo balança sobre o aperto das mãos do homem contra a sua cintura, fortes e  _ seguras  _ deixando marcas que estarão roxas amanhã, o seu cuzinho se contraindo contra o pau do homem, o fodendo implacavelmente, quase como uma bonequinha —  _ sim,  _ é  _ disso  _ que ele precisa e o sangue de Zoro arde, queima, o caminho tênue da dor e do prazer cintilando contra os seus olhos cegos enquanto o homem o dá o que ele  _ precisa _ . 

O homem escorrega a mão para o meio das coxas de Zoro, encontrando a cabeça do pau de Zoro. Os dedos escorregam ali, o dedão dele espalhando o pré-gozo como um lubrificante, mas não é o suficiente para fazer a mão dele subir e descer confortavelmente, deixando um puxão doloroso pela glande enquanto os seus dedos aceleram. Os quadris do homem vacilam, a queimação da penetração correndo pelos ossos, e há mais uma estocada profunda, atingindo em cheio a prostata de Zoro. 

A única coisa que Zoro pode fazer é  _ soluçar,  _ enquanto  _ tudo  _ é demais. É como raspar na ponta de uma faca, os seus músculos tremendo sobre a sensação crua que os lençóis trazem a sua pele machucada e sensível. 

Então há um puxão áspero nos seus cabelos curtos, uma pulsação de dor quente por todo o corpo e a cabeça de Zoro é enterrada com força contra o colchão, uma mão quente envolvendo a sua nuca e pressionado para  _ baixo,  _ o ar sumindo dos seus pulmões enquanto o homem pressionava o rosto de Zoro contra o colchão, ainda fodendo com  _ força.  _

A sua visão turva e Zoro vem. Ele segura com mais força o sino em sua palma e em alguns segundos tudo para. 

Quando tudo para, Zoro não passa de uma poça de músculos exaustos, lábios escorregadios de cuspe e estourados, garganta arranhada e pele crua, os lençóis manchados de suor enquanto tudo parecia  _ muito  _ quente. O homem se retira com um movimento cuidadoso e Zoro só pode agradecer pelo fato de Sanji conhecer exatamente cada flexão do seu corpo. 

Os próximos momentos não passam de um borrão confuso. Ele geme quando o calor sólido de Sanji sai de perto dele e então há um pano quente entre as suas pernas, enxugando com cuidado o gozo e o lubrificante restantes. Por mais que Zoro goste tanto quanto Sanji de algumas rodadas desleixadas, não sentir mais a pele pegajosa é muito bom. 

Ele distraidamente capta os murmúrios suaves e gentis de Sanji contra a sua pele quando os seus ouvidos param de zumbir. Sanji murmura elogios, os lábios beijando a sua têmpora demoradamente. 

— Zoro — ele mia, gentil. — De volta comigo, amor? 

Zoro inspira.

— Sim…  _ porra,  _ as cordas estão me arranhando — ele diz, a voz grossa e rouca. Sanji ri anasalado e cantarola. 

— Vou cuidar disso agora.

Sanji se afasta apenas o suficiente para começar a desatar os nós, com cuidado esfregando a pele queimada pela fricção com algum óleo cheiroso, Zoro percebe distraidamente. Ele apenas se permite ficar lá, deitado, ainda aproveitando a sensação de relaxamento do orgasmo arrancado dele enquanto Sanji cuida dele. 

Zoro pisca quando Sanji tira a fita, o tecido fazendo cosquinhas no seu nariz. O quarto está escuro, pequenos filetes da iluminação da rua entrando pela janela aberta e da luz do banheiro acesa, apenas o suficiente para sombrear os móveis. Ele silenciosamente agradece pelo detalhismo do seu namorado, antes e depois das cenas. 

— Venha aqui. Agora — Zoro comanda, abrindo os braços. Sanji rapidamente larga o pano que ele usou para limpar Zoro na cabeceira, circulando os braços contra a cintura forte, puxando o corpo de Zoro para que ele descansasse contra o seu peito. 

— Você está bem? — Sanji pergunta suavemente, beijando a sua testa suada. Zoro se esparrama, apreciando o toque macio dos lençóis na sua pele maltratada e acena. 

— Nós já tivemos cenas mais difíceis. — Zoro apenas o dispensa com um aceno de mão. 

Sanji bufa em escárnio. 

— Você veio no seco — ele aponta, divertido. As bochechas de Zoro coram em um tom vermelho-sangue. — Foi  _ sexy,  _ na verdade. 

— Você é  _ bizarro.  _

— É divertido ver você temer nos meus dedos, marimo — Sanji diz, de leve raspando as unhas contra a coluna de Zoro. 

— Você é irritantemente  _ presunçoso —  _ Zoro diz, desgosto fingindo no tom. Ele não nega, entretanto. Não há  _ como  _ negar, para a satisfação mesquinha de Sanji. Então, piscando, Zoro levanta a cabeça para encarar o seu namorado. — Você não veio — ele aponta inutilmente. 

Sanji arqueia uma sobrancelha. 

— Evidentemente — ele diz, seco. Zoro murmura algo incompreensível, o corpo pesado mudando no seu peito, até que ele ficasse de joelhos na cama. Sanji apoia uma mão na sua nuca. — Você não precisa fazer isso, Zoro. 

Zoro bufa, dando um tapinha no joelho de Sanji, um pedido mudo para ele abrir as pernas. 

— Eu  _ quero —  _ ele diz. — E não é um  _ incômodo  _ o dar prazer. Não é como se eu fosse deixar você duro, curly. 

O olhar de Sanji se suaviza. 

— Eu tenho  _ mãos —  _ Sanji brinca. Zoro apenas o  _ olha  _ e Sanji sorri com o canto dos lábios, maldoso. 

— Você quer fumar? — Zoro pergunta, deliberadamente o ignorando. 

— Enquanto você me chupa? 

Zoro deu ombros e Sanji riu livremente. Ele abriu as pernas, deixando Zoro arrastar o seu corpo entre ele, se acomodando entre as suas coxas. Ele esperou que Sanji fizesse algum movimento para puxar a carteira de cigarros na mesa da cabeceira, mas Sanji apenas guiou uma das mãos para o cabelo curto de Zoro, a outra distraidamente descendo pela nuca. 

Zoro respirou fundo, puxando a cueca de Sanji para baixo. Ele tirou as calças antes de vir para cama, bom. Lambendo os lábios, ele observou com olhos atentos o pau duro e vazando de Sanji, a cabeça corada muito convidativa para um boquete, antes de dar alguns golpes preguiçosos e engolir, chupando a ponta. 

O gemido rouco de Sanji foi uma compensação ótima. 

Zoro lambe, da base até a ponta, antes de engolir até a metade. Sanji pode ter uma fixação oral e pouquíssimo reflexo de vômito, mas Zoro tem  _ limites _ . E ele nunca gostou muito de garganta profunda. Sanji nunca pareceu se importar com isso, particularmente, então ele apenas continua chupando vagarosamente a extensão em sua boca, masturbando a base fora os seus lábios. 

—  _ Zoro —  _ Sanji  _ geme, _ o olhando atentamente por baixo dos cílios claros, os olhos prata empoeirados insinuando palavras não ditas. 

Zoro chupa a ponta mais forte, sugando as bochechas e não é preciso de mais do que alguns golpes de língua para Sanji vir, arqueando os quadris. Ele é tão  _ sensível  _ ali, Zoro sabe, e ele sorri com o peso do penis contra a sua língua. O gosto salgado se acumula entre os dentes de Zoro, descendo e deixando um rastro pegajoso e costumeiro pela garganta. 

Zoro se aproxima, beijando a sua garganta. Sanji respira fundo. 

— Banho? — ele pergunta, ainda sem fôlego, penteando suavemente os cabelos suados de Zoro. O sensação do orgarmo ainda correndo pelos músculos, Zoro pode dizer, pela maneira com que os olhos prata estavam desfocados. 

—  _ Sim,  _ porra — Zoro geme, deitando a testa descansar contra a clavícula de Sanji. — Eu me sinto uma merda agora. 

Sanji ri, fácil e leve e  _ oh,  _ Zoro o ama. 

O pensamento deixa um sorriso bobo em seu rosto. Sanji pisca para ele, conhecedor, um sorriso parecido repuxando os lábios dele e… 

É  _ bom.  _


End file.
